


Evening's Star

by Evenings_Dawn



Series: The angel of demons, the demon of angels [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Religious Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenings_Dawn/pseuds/Evenings_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An origin story for another OC of mine called Astarte. When Satan was stripped of his wings and rank and cast out, a new angel took his place as the most beautiful. However, her innocence would become her greatest strength and weakness. Here is the story of how the blind angel Evening's Dawn fell for evil incarnate and bore his child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The fall of the Morning Star, the Rising of Evening's Dawn

No one ever thought it would come to this. But Gabriel was determined to keep her separate from the rumours of a war coming to Heaven. His little sister was far too vulnerable to be allowed to succumb to another’s damnable pride. He watched her as she examined the first few humans start to build their lives. He smiled as she watched her head tilted with curiosity and her wings twitched slightly. Unlike many other angels, she had wings of purple and black feathers and purple hair whereas many angels had white feathers on their wings and blonde hair.  
However, her eyes were what made her even more unique. They were violet with gold and sapphire highlights. He smiled more as she turned to look at him. “Hi Gabriel.” She said, her voice singing the words.  
“Good day Evening’s Dawn. What are you up to?” He asked as he walked and sat down beside her.  
“Watching these new humans go about their business.” She said, leaning back over the viewing portal. “Brother Gabriel, why can’t I go out of this room?” She asked him suddenly.  
“Because, unfortunately, there appears to be some rowdiness with another angel.”  
“You mean Lucifer?” He froze as she watched him intently. How did she already know? “I’m not deaf Gabriel. I’ve heard the rumours as well. Lucifer is not happy about us serving humanity. But he will not go against God.” She said.  
“I fear you may be wrong there Evening’s Dawn. Lucifer is prideful and he is letting his pride rule his mind. I fear he may try to overthrow our Lord and harm anyone who gets in his way.” Gabriel said. She turned and looked straight at him. Even though she was technically his younger sister, due to their age difference, Gabriel often saw her as his own daughter and not his little sister. And he would do anything to protect her.  
“Not that the actions of Lucifer explain why I am confined.” She added.  
“Because I fear he may try to influence you.” She looked straight at him. A look that reflected the innocence she symbolised to all the other angels.  
“Really?”  
“You are innocent to many things Evening’s Dawn. Please, stay here for now.” He asked.  
“Ok Gabriel. Because you asked so nicely.” She said. He smiled and hugged her gently. 

The next day, war erupted in Heaven. Lucifer and his followers attacked other angels, determined to reach their Lord and prove that they should not have to serve humans. Gabriel stood near the home of their Lord alongside Michael who paced restlessly.  
“We should be out there, stopping him immediately. Not letting him come this close to our Lord.” Michael snapped.  
“He gave us our orders. Guard his home and protect the innocence we have here.”  
“You mean Evening’s Dawn? We should not have to protect her. She should be able to protect herself.” Gabriel turned and looked straight at Michael who looked back.  
“Evening’s Dawn is innocence personified. We must protect innocence from the corruption of a prideful fool.” He said, a hint of force hidden in his tone. Michael shook his head and scoffed.  
“She should protect herself. She should be out here with us. But instead, she’s hidden in that room, watching the humans.” Their conversation ended by the sound of something striking the doors. “Lucifer is here. Let’s teach him what happens when you try to overthrow our Lord.”  
Meanwhile, Evening’s Dawn looked up from the viewing portal when she heard the sounds of fighting and yells. She slowly got to her feet, her white dress ruffling slightly around her form. She crept towards the door slowly. “Gabriel?” She slowly opened the door and poked her head out. As she did, a group of angels ran past, cheering and singing praise to Michael and Gabriel. 

“Evening’s Dawn!” She turned to see Raphael running towards her. “Did you hear? Gabriel and Michael have defeated Lucifer. He will be cast out.” She froze at this. Whilst only encountering Lucifer a few times, she knew of his beauty. It was unmatched by any. Especially his eyes, which seemed so captivating to her. She quickly followed as Raphael led her to the central chambers. Already, most of the angels of Heaven had gathered. She quickly slipped through the mass to the front and looked down at the scene. Gabriel stood beside God on his left hand side, Michael on his right. In the centre of the room, locked in adamantium chains was Lucifer. He glared up at their Lord in defiance. 

“Do you understand the seriousness of your actions Lucifer?” God asked. His voice calling silence to the room despite never asking for it.

“I will not serve under creatures lower than us.” Lucifer snapped in defiance.

“I created the humans in my image. Does this mean you will not serve me?”

“If you expect me to serve under those weaklings then I will not serve you.”  
God nodded slightly. “So be it. Your pride has sealed your fate Lucifer. I cast you out of Heaven, never to return and strip you of your rank as arch-angel. You will burn in heavenly fire as you and your followers fall into the abyss.” He ordered. Evening’s Dawn watched with a heavy heart as the one who was once the most beautiful of them all was thrown from Heaven, his wings burning in heavenly fire, and cast into the pits of darkness. His screams echoing in her ears as he fell.

“Evening’s Dawn?” She looked up to see Gabriel walking towards her.

“Was there no other way?” She asked.

“He would not listen.”

“Maybe you weren’t speaking loud enough.” She said before turning and retreating back to her room and her own thoughts. Despite Gabriel’s best efforts, innocence had been exposed to darkness. And through the actions of all that day, the corruption of innocence began.


	2. The blinding arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sins of humanity are too much for innocence to witness. So instead, innocent Evening's Dawn chooses to blind herself to these sins.

Since the fall of Lucifer, Evening’s Dawn had spent most of her time locked away in her room, watching the humans. But her mind kept replaying the events past. In her mind, Lucifer’s voice echoed, calling on them to pray glory unto their lord in response to his creation of man. She had been there, calling glory along with Gabriel. But only one image played in her mind. Lucifer calling out to them. But then the image of him falling and screaming entered her mind. She shook her head, willing the image to leave. It didn’t.

She sighed and got to her feet, walking from her viewing pool and out of her room. As she walked, the other angels came and went, going about their assigned duties. She had not been assigned a duty. She had been present when their Lord had assigned duties, but he had not given her one. The memory played in her mind.

_She stood beside Gabriel, waiting for their Lord to assign her duty to her. The humans had been kicked out of the Garden of Eden because they gave into temptation and were now occupying most of Earth in cities and towns and such. Already, Zarathos, one of Michael’s sons had been assigned with watching over the humans and maintaining Justice. Even Gabriel had been given a task of guarding over the Garden of Eden. It was then that their Lord turned to her._

_“Evening’s Dawn, I’m afraid I have no duty for you. You may continue watching the humans from your viewing pool.” He said before turning to the angel next to her. She stared in shock. As the final few angels were given their assignments, she decided to ask._

_“Umm, forgive my ignorance my Lord, but.....Why have I not been given a duty in the Human realm?” She asked. Many of the others stared at her, shocked by her questioning their Lord._

_“Evening’s Dawn, you are innocence. You need not worry about the humans. So long as the others fulfil their duties there is no need for you to go to their realm.” Their Lord said before dismissing them all. She couldn’t believe it as she walked back to her room with Gabriel._

_“Evening’s Dawn, he is right. You need not worry about not having a duty. Pray that the humans never need you there on Earth with them.” Gabriel said as she entered her room._

The memory faded from her mind as she continued walking forward. Originally, she had held no destination in mind, allowing her feet to lead her. But suddenly, a thought entered her head. She may not have a duty, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t accompany others on theirs. She quickly opened her wings and flew to where her cousin, Zarathos the son of Michael watched over the humans. He turned to her as she landed gently beside him.

“Evening’s Dawn? Why are you here?” He asked her.

“Zarathos, I want to accompany you on your duty.” She said. He looked taken aback momentarily before shaking his head.

“I cannot. Gabriel would be angered not to mention how father would....”

“Please Zarathos. I won’t ever get the chance to see humans like everyone else does if I’m stuck in my room watching through my viewing portal for the rest of eternity.” She looked at him, her eyes filled with a pitiful ray of hope.

“Fine. You can accompany me.” He finally said, shaking his head at the fact he gave in to her. He paused when she hugged him, grateful for this chance.

“Thank you Zarathos.” She said, a smile dancing in her voice and on her lips. He nodded his response and led her to a city.

“This is the city of Sodom. I’ve been ordered by father to keep an eye on it as Sin appears to be growing there.” Zarathos explained. Evening’s Dawn nodded to show she understood and turned to look at the city. In that very instant, her heart clenched and tears fell from her eyes. The humans, who she watched daily, freely committed sins with no heed of the consequences. She felt her heart break as she watched them sin.

“Why? Why are they doing this?” She sobbed softly. She watched them turn against their Lord’s grace and continue to revel in temptation and sin. She couldn’t take much more. “I’m....I’m sorry Zarathos.” She said before fleeing back to her chambers. Gabriel froze when she sped past him.

“Evening’s Dawn?” The door slammed shut and she slid down to the ground. She sobbed for what seemed like an eternity before crawling over to her viewing pool. She watched, her tears disrupting the water and making it ripple. Even as she watched them, all she could see was their sins.

“I can’t do this. I can’t watch them now.” She sobbed. She got to her feet and wiped her eyes before leaving the room. Gabriel stood waiting for her.

“Evening’s Dawn, what’s wrong?”

“They sin so freely and it hurts to watch them Gabriel.” She sobbed before walking past him.

“Wait, so what are you going to do?” Gabriel asked, quickly walking after her.

“I’m going to make an arrangement with our Lord.” She said.

“What arrangement?” She didn’t answer. “Evening’s Dawn? What arrangement?” She continued to ignore him before stopping outside the door to the room their Lord resided in. She knocked on the door.

“Enter.” She opened the door and stepped forward. “Evening’s Dawn? What has you so upset?” Their Lord asked her, concern clear in his face.

“It’s the humans my Lord. They fall into temptation and sin so easily. And.....it hurts me to watch them. Which is why I wish to make an arrangement with you.”

“Evening’s Dawn, don’t do this.” Gabriel said.

“What arrangement Evening’s Dawn?” Their Lord asked.

“I will give my sight to you. Wear a blindfold from this day forward. All I ask is the ability to see auras to navigate my way around. Also, in response for refusing to tell others what their auras look like, I want to be able to go to the humans and help those in desperate need. The mothers forced to have children out of wedlock, the women forced into prostitution, the injured and ill, and the orphans.” She explained. She waited as their Lord decided if he would agree to the arrangement.

“Very well. I agree to your arrangement Evening’s Dawn.” Their Lord said. Evening’s Dawn nodded as their Lord gave her a blindfold made of a purple material as soft as silk. She sighed as she looked at it before placing it over her eyes and tied it underneath her hair. “From now on, you shall be known as the blind angel. You may go.” Evening’s Dawn bowed before turning and walking out of the room. As she walked back to her chambers, she heard the others murmur to each other.

“Evening’s Dawn.” She turned as Gabriel ran towards her with both Michael and Zarathos. “Why Evening’s Dawn?”

“Because I would rather be blind but helping others then being able to see and spending every minute weeping at their sins.” She said before turning and heading into her chambers. She had to prepare for going to the human realm. She knew they needed her help and would stop at nothing to help those who needed it.

**Author's Note:**

> So....this is the first work I have posted on this site. A version will also be uploaded on fanfiction.net where most of Astarte's stories are based. Anyway, all constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
